1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel of which image quality is not damaged even in the case of using a metal material capable of being sintered at a low temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a predetermined command by allowing a user to touch a screen with his/her hand or with an object. Since the touch screen panel, as described above, does not require a separate input device, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, or the like, its use is increasing, e.g., in mobile devices.
The touch screen panel may be implemented as, e.g., a resistive type, an optical sensing type, a capacitive type, and the like. For example, the capacitive type touch screen panel may include a transparent electrode, e.g., made of an indium tin oxide (ITO) material, to detect a point at which capacitance is changed according to a contact by a user's hand or object, thereby recognizing a contact position.
For example, the transparent electrode may be formed by a photolithography process. In another example, the transparent electrode may be formed by a printing process, followed by sintering a transparent electrode material in a liquid form. However, since these processes are performed at a high temperature, pixels may be deteriorated and damaged.